bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikyo Fushiawase
Shikyo Fushiawase is a Kami and the primary antagonist of Bleach: Extinction. Growing up during the war torn era of the Soul Society, he's a battle hardened warrior who excels in Hakuda, and has a long rooted history with the Soul Society, being the man who is credited with not only creating the Second Divison in the Gotei 13, but also who created many of the Hakuda fighting styles which modern Hakuda Masters excel at today. His father was one of the founding Kami of the Soul Society, and his mother was a half Megami and a commenor, giving himslef 80% Kami blood, which is more than enough to be a deadly force to be reaconed with. He's known as The Legendary Hakuda Grandmaster, as well as The Legendary Master of the Martial Arts. During his long Hakuda journies he also earned the title "Demon Fist of the Twelve Kingdoms" and during the great wars he earned the title "Demon of the Battlefield." He's one of the few warriors who excels in all forms of Shinigami combat, Hakuda, Kido, Zanjutsu, and Hohoa, and is skilled with combining any two of them, any three of them, or all four of them, which allowed him to create some devastatingly powerful fighting styles known only to him. Appearance Personality History Shikyo was born as the only son to the Kami Madara Fushiawase and the Megami Shikya Fushiawase, making him a full blooded Kami. His father was one of the founding Kami who created the Soul Society many eons ago, and his mother was a frail woman who couldn't fight for herself. Madara abandoned Shikyo on the battlefield of the Second Shinigami-Hollow War when he was only five years old, forcing him to fend for himself. He was discovered by the legendary Kami Shoyo Tabinin, an old friend of his father, who saved him on the battlefield from a legion of Hollows, ended up eventually becoming his father-figure and greatest mentor, who taught him all aspects of all four of the Shinigami fighting styles, Hakuda, Kido, Zanjutsu, and Hoho, and how the four can be used together to create an unbeatable warrior. Because of this Shikyo was able to survive for many years. At a young age Shikyo had an inherit talent for Hakuda. Shoyo could see this, and thus focused the majority of Shikyo's training on enhancing and refining his Hakuda. Due to the time period he grew up in, which became known as the Warring Souls Period, Shikyo knew nothing, for a long time, but the battlefield, and was a hardened warrior through and through. Although Shoyo attempted to teach him otherwise many times, it came to no avail, as whenever Shikyo tried to get close to someone, weather it be a lover or a friend, or even just an acuaintence, he would always find a way to screw it up due to acting all serious and depressed all the time. Therefore, he felt his true home was on the battlefield, and that he belonged nowhere else. That is, until he met Hig Kujo. Higamoppi Kujo was Megami who was also trained by Shoyo, but the two of them were also trained at different times and different locations. They didn't meet until many years had passed, when Shikyo was eighteen. At first he saw nothing in her but an excelent warrior who would always have is back, successfully, if they were ever in combat together. And for a couple years, that's all she was. However, as the war raged on, and they were stuck alone together during missions more and more often, they gradually grew a connection to each other. First it was a close friendship and comradary, but later it became more of a romance, the two of them sharing their first kiss when Shikyo was twenty three. Despite looking young, Hig was actually twenty years older than him, but Shikyo didn't care, and neither did she. However, Shikyo would live to regret getting romantically close to anyone when she was capture, during the midway point of the Second Shinigami-Hollow War, by the Arrancar known as Honoka. Honoka used a spell to mind control her and make her slaughter countless innosence. Shikyo struggled to save her, but in the end was forced to kill her himself in order to put an end to her reign of forced madness. At this time he was also good friends with her twin sister, Higamoppi Kujo, but kept the truth about her sister's death from her for many years; Higamoppi would later become Shikyo's next lover, as well as his long term lover, too. Not too long after this Shikyo met another full blooded Kami named Joel Goldsmith, would would eventually become not only his greatest friend, his greatest comrade, but also his greatest rival, too. The two would always butt heads and fight, but were great when it came to fighting side by side on the battlefield. Joel is a Kido Grandmaster, and a common method for them fighting together was Joel casting a powerful Kido Spell on Shikyo, and Shikyo channeling it through his body in order enhance the speed and power of his Hakuda abilities, or vice versa, with Shikyo using Hakuda to attack Joel's Kido, increasing the Kido's speed and power. On Shikyo's part, the reason he was Joel's friend mainly stemmed from a type of mutual respect, due to Joel experiencing as many tragedies in his past as Shikyo has, so he feels that Joel is one of the few souls out there who could truly understand his pain. During the long, lengthy climatic battle of the Second Shinigami-Hollow War, Shikyo reunited with his mother. He had very little memories of her as a child, but Shoyo was able to prove that she was in fact his blood mother. Shikyo hated her at first, blaming both her and his father for abandoning him, but eventually came to the relization that his mother had nothing to do with it, and the two of them made up and went on many missions together, until she was captured as well, similar to Hig. This time it wasn't Honoka who captured her, but it was an Arrancar who was on orders from Honoka. Before Honoka could save his mother, Shikya Fushiawase, which he was dangerously close to actually doing this time, the Arrancar used some sort of fire ability to kill her, completely melting the flesh from her bones, right before his eyes, as he listened to her screams of bloody agony. This event sent Shikyo over the edge mentally, and he went in a mass genocide, killing every Hollow, Arrancar, and Shinigami that he saw in his mental breakdown. It got so bad that Shoyo had to step in and personally stop Shikyo from causing any more damage and casualties. When this ocurred, Shikyo was in a coma for three months before he finally woke up from it, remembering everything that happened. Consumed by the guilt and regret for how many innosence he killed during his rampage, Shikyo decided to throw himself into self exile, heading to lands of the Soul Society protected by powerful Spiritual Barriers by the Twelve Hakuda Grandmasters, who refuse to take part in the war, which prevents enemy forces from entering. Joel and Shoyo tried to get him to reconsider, but they eventually coneeded when they realized that he wasn't going to back down from this. On his long journey, his goal was to go to the Twelve Great Hakuda Temples so he can have the masters of those temples train him in the art of Hakuda so he can get stronger. Plot Insurgent of Faith Saga Warring Souls Saga Balance Breakers Saga Powers and Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Kami Category:Kami and Megami Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Former Gotei 13 Member Category:Former Captain Category:Former 2nd Division Member Category:Former Shinigami Order Member Category:Balance Breakers Member Category:Rouge Shinigami Category:Hakuda Grandmaster Category:Kido Master Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Hoho Master Category:First Generation Gotei 13 Member